


(Un)Lucky Souls

by LucasGreenX23



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alicorn Amulet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst and Tragedy, Background Relationships, Crystal Pony, Dark, Descent into Madness, Divided, End of the World, Evil Twilight Sparkle, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Characters, Hope vs. Despair, Horror, I Assure You I'm Not Writing Smut, I Have A Genuine Love For The Franchise, Matriarchy, More Women than Men, NC-17, Opposing Factions, Other, POV Male Character, Post-Season 5, Sexual Harassment, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, Toxic air, Tyrant Sparkle, Waring Sides, everfree forest, reverse sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasGreenX23/pseuds/LucasGreenX23
Summary: The end of the world came in a way nopony could have expected.In less than a minute, the very air became deadly; unbreathable to most every species known to Equestria... that we know of.Now our group of twenty is barely surviving within the Everfree Forest; the only place left with breathable air.Whether by luck or divine intervention, we remain. Forced back to a state of living unheard-of since the dark ages of Equestria. After many months we may have to face facts...- Food is running low.- Ponies are divided over leadership.- Our forest dwelling neighbors aren't happy we're here.- And as for Equestria, we may be all that's left!





	(Un)Lucky Souls

**XXX**

Autumn has always been my favorite season.

For a Crystal Pony such as myself, it's a real reminder of home. The not so warm weather pushing with all its might against the ever-encroaching frost. Summer and winter in a stalemate, what's not to love? The trees shedding their leaves as the plants wither; nature clearing away all the color, all the warmth and light and foliage, all gone. Replaced like a proverbial blank canvas. A fresh coat of white and nature starts over.

A continuous cycle of death and rebirth.

And we, the ponies of Equestria, make all this possible.

Or so we thought...

It has forever been a common belief, all through our time in this world, that without our aid, nature cannot function. Throughout recorded history it is we who have made the weather, we have cleared the seasons, we have tended the animals... and the sun and moon? Mere playthings that dance to our Princesses commands. The most basic, fundamental aspects of life itself; enslaved, responding only to our beck and call.

How ironic then, that the one place in this world outside of our influence, would become our last remaining sanctuary.

Since the 'Age of Discord', the ever-expanding wilderness known as The Everfree Forest, has stood as a much-reviled scar upon Equestria's perfection. An untamed expanse beyond the control of anypony, it's ecosystem thriving by its own accord. By its own twisted harmony. Another world almost that does what it will, and all we can do is buckle down, adapt and comply. For our world has become much smaller this past year, and whatever semblance of control we once held as a species is gone.

Maybe we took it for granted; so sure of our place in the world, content to do with it as we will, never once considering that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't ours to begin with.   
  
Whatever the case may be, the message is clear... The world doesn't want us anymore.

It's only now, through the partly-planned machinations of a mad God, that we barely hold on to what little we have left.

No pony quite knows why or how it started; just that one day, exactly nine months, three weeks and five days ago, ponies across Equestria began choking on the very air we breathe like fish out of the water. Millions of lives snuffed out within the space of a few agonizing minutes.

I still hear their screams in my nightmares. The desperate cries of a once proud race cowering in the presence of our impending extinction. Every Equestrian pleading to whatever God might listen to please spare us, only for their prayers to become lost amid a sea of dying breaths and pleads for salvation.

All would go unanswered.

We could hear their cries from the forest, my sister, and I. When the entire populous of a continent, and possibly further, screams in unison, it does not go unheard. By anypony!

**XXX**

I shook my heavy head in a daze as a small tingle rippled across my nose, a small amber leaf had fallen from the tree I'd been laying beneath and landed gently upon my muzzle. It astounded most ponies that I'd had the pleasure of meeting, that we crystal ponies do indeed feel the sensation of touch through our hard-crystalline forms. As I would explain to them, it acts as a sort of extra coat; a gift bestowed upon us by the crystal heart. In simple ponies’ terms, we'll feel a tickle, a friendly nudge or a lover’s kiss, but not a rock to the back of the head. All the good vibes, but none of the bad. Then again, we crystal ponies have always been a hardy people. Throughout the harshest winters and centuries locked away from the world, we have endured. Speaking of astounded, the looks on someponies' faces when I explained my true age never failed to garner a hearty laugh.

Almost crossing my eyes trying to get a look at the little intruder, a small chuckle off to my right caught my attention.

Zecora stood there amongst several patches of black orchids, saddlebags filled to the brim with her herbal bounty, giggling in her own adorable way. A sight I never have and hopefully never will tire of.

"A tiny leaf of amber yellow has made your acquaintance my fine fellow."

And her unique way of speaking; while I sometimes wonder how it is she can come up with as many rhymes as she does, I wouldn't ask her to change it for the world. Blowing the nuisance away with a stray breath, I was immediately greeted with a face full of leaves expertly tossed by my dear zebra. Shaking the stray leaves out of my blonde crystal locks I took note that Zecora's saddlebags had been placed by the wayside, which could mean only one thing, a joyful giggle confirming my suspicions.

"Zecora, my dear, I'm sorry... But you're about to choke on my green." A sly grin spread across her muzzle as I immediately regretted that unintended innuendo. Why couldn't I have been born scarlet red instead of 'Emerald Green'? In both name and color.

Her game face on, I dived to my right, scooping up a hoofful of dry red leaves and tossed the bundle straight at her. The heap exploded against the tree behind where she'd once stood. A second volley struck me from the rear, one after another; how she'd maneuvered behind me I'll never know. Thinking quick on my hooves I darted behind the aforementioned tree and a clump of the discarded foliage flew past my left ear.

"Surrender my dear, your skills are no good. You're in the Everfree now and this here is my hood." I had to concede, if Zecora hadn't devoted her life to becoming a skilled botanist/alchemist, she could have made waves as a new age rapper on the club circuit. But to each their own.

"Feast on my fallen flora!"

I was hesitant to ask what brought on this sudden playful demeanor, so I held my tongue, at least for the time being; Smiles were short-lived and rarer than the most precious of jewels in these dark times. And much like this moment, or really any cherished memory, as much as I'd like to protect it and keep it forever, it would soon fade. Smiles, another treasure lost to this new world.

My ruminating was short-lived, however, as Zecora's athletic form barrelled into my side, resulting in us both tumbling with reckless abandon down a small hill, coming to rest in a heap on a sandbank on the river’s edge. The river itself traveled hundreds of miles through the entire length of the forest, so our group would use it as a marker for whenever we would venture out to forage or check on our crops. We knew when we first formed our makeshift settlement that cultivating the land was an immediate issue, one we'd thankfully resolved in time. Thank Celestia that the Everfree has an abundance of edible plants and miles of nutrient-rich soil. Although with that in mind, food isn't something that grows overnight, even with the assistance of magic, so our rations were stretched paper thin.

Laying back on the warm sand and tilting my head back; As I watched the clouds pass by from my topsy-turvy perspective, it was hard to believe anything was wrong in the world. The gentle autumn breeze still caressed the treetops, sprinkling the lazy river surface with leaves of all different colors.

I was drawn back from my trance by the feel of hot lips against my neck; Zecora favored a more stoic, level-headed demeanor around the other ponies in our group, but when it was just the two of us her playful side leaped to the surface. Chuckling at the feel of her lips on my neck I stroked a hoof against her cheek.

"Feeling frisky are we?" Zecora's creeping grin was all the response I needed. The two of us sighed in contentment as our lips met, I always savored these quiet moments with my marefriend, these rare occasions where we weren't sought after by our fellow compatriots. It's sad really; if it weren't for the apocalypse, we might never have met.

"So, my dear. Have you always been attracted to older stallions?" Zecora moved her head back and shot me a confused expression, but only for a moment. Soon she was laughing once again; my being well over one-thousand years old was a point of confusion, not only for myself but the entirety of the Crystal-Pony race. I mean yes we were sealed away for all that time, but did our suspended state count as aging? Really, who could say? The important thing was, we could laugh about it.

"My love, you brighten my day. However, I feel I must say. While a thousand and five is within my aim, a thousand and twenty is more my game." Ohh, such a cheeky girl.

"Well, my dear, any day spent with you is my favorite day. So today is my new favorite day." I'd been working on that one for a week after I relocated an active beehive away from the mouth of a bear cave. Once again, you have to appreciate the benefits of a diamond-hard coat, even if it did render me the first pick for the most dangerous or physically taxing jobs around our camp.

Our kissing resumed immediately. We spent the better part of twenty minutes simply laying there together. Moments like this and our bed at night were the only moments of peace the two of us had nowadays. In our meager group of twenty, Zecora had ultimately risen to the challenge and took command of the camp, and for the most part, we were all the better for it. Crops were... well there was enough, albeit the occasional scavenging jackalope or other opportunistic animals that would wander by. I suppose the downside of clearing away trees for planting areas was the forced relocation of local wildlife. And our home was warm and dry, which is to be expected considering the castle we now occupied was built before even I was born. Yes, some complained about the bats and the spiders, but this was a time of survival and sacrifices had to be made.

"Zecora, I want to ask you something important..."

"Hmm?"

I gazed longingly into her eyes, the two of us had been going steady for the better part of a year now, and our relationship had hit every base, and I do mean 'every' base, bar one. If the past year has proven anything, it's that life is precious, and far too short.

Today, I was going to ask her the big question.

"My love, my heart... I have treasured every moment we've spent together in these trying times. You've been more than just my rock, you've become my reason for, well, everything. There was a time when I didn't think I could go on, but through it all, you were there. I want to be that for you. I want to be here for you, through the good times as well as the bad. I want to hold you close and wipe your tears away... I..." But Zecora wasn't looking at me. Instead, her eyes were on the river... And the little body floating lifelessly along its surface.

My loves happy expression faded as quickly as it came, and mine soon followed. It was an odd occurrence, but every now and then, another figure would drift past whilst we did our chores for the day, and as was our custom, we stopped to pay our respects. This one, in particular, took precedence. It was a child. A tiny filly from what we could tell. Poor soul must have been drifting for who knows how long if the state of decay was any indication.

"Celestia help us!" I whispered under my breath. She must have been so scared when it happened, her exhausted lungs screaming for air, forcing in more of that vile poison. Or whatever it is that infected the world's oxygen. Now and then bodies would drift by from upriver, a grim reminder from a dying world that there is no escape; in actuality, far as we could tell without the proper safety precautions in place, dams most likely ruptured, destroying settlements downriver and who knew how many had drifted in from out at sea. Of course, none of us could be sure, it wasn't like we could go and investigate, leaving the Everfree Forest is a death sentence, and aside from Ponyville, most towns and villages gave the forest a wide birth. That being said, our ponies placed on watch had reported occasional heavy surges of water raging downstream. So, either dam breakage or tidal surge was our best guess.

We stood still and watched as the little one floated by, we couldn't risk attempting to retrieve her body, the current was much too strong that far out. Aside from a silent prayer that she was now at peace, there was nothing more we could do.

"We must return, for a warm bed I yearn." My heart went out to my marefriend as we embraced one another. To see another of our kind, bereft of life was a pain all too common in this new world. But never the less painful. Especially one so young.

There was no sense in proposing now, the moment was ruined.

As the sun began its descent, we traversed the hill to receive our bundles. The local Diamond Dog burrows had been growing more and more desperate with their raids, so it wasn't wise to leave personal belongings out of eyesight for any period of time. Granted, they hadn't resorted to their usual tactics of abducting ponies for work in their gem mines, why? We didn't know. Respect for a dying breed, maybe? Or something else?

The path we'd made for ourselves led mostly uphill, well into the center of the Everfree Forest. A dense winding trail marked by strips of red cloth bound to tree branches. We cleared the full length of the path every week, but after a year of only troublemaking Diamond Dogs, we'd long since given up hope of another pony finding it and subsequently us.

The walk took us little over an hour; as the former Castle of the Two-Sisters loomed in the distance in all its trepidation, I had to remind myself that this dismal den was the closest thing any of us could consider a home. Oh, our patch jobs certainly helped brighten up the place, unfortunately, history is the one thing that a sprinkle of paint and spackle cannot erase.

'Nightmare Moon', from what I'd learned from my time studying up on current events during the late Princess Celestia's 'Crystal Pony reintegration program', Princess Luna had betrayed Equestria, eventually returned and found redemption. What amazed me was, it all happened in the space of one day, at least where those in the Crystal Empire are concerned. Still, this little slice of nightmare-fuel bothered the others more than myself, I had only stories to go by, and those were mostly here say and conjecture at best.

Gradually the thick forest foliage thinned out revealing the proverbial fruit of our group's hard labor, a wide fenced off field sporting row after row of assorted crops, all in various stages of growth. Beyond that was the deep winding gorge over which we'd planted our newly refurbished rope bridge, constructed from the trees we'd torn down to make our fields, and beyond that, the Two-Sisters Castle... Last remaining refuge of the Equestria Ponies.

Three ponies were scattered about working the fields; Both Cherry Berry, a pink and blonde Earth Pony, and Amethyst Star, a pink and violet unicorn, trotted about the rows, occasionally tossing both dead crops and trimmings into woven baskets on their backs. Overhead, my dear friend Raindrops, a jasmine and blue Pegasus, engaged in arguably one of the most dangerous jobs in the camp. The Everfree maintained its own weather, free of any and all magical influence; on the one hoof, it meant we didn't need to rely on the now decimated Cloudsdale Weather Factory, but on the other, it made growing crops at the quickest rate possible a challenge. The task in question was reserved for the five unlucky pegasi in the group, in shifts, they were to hold their breath, fly above the forest's protective canopy and return with a raincloud, something much easier said than done. A pegasus flapping their wings is similar to an Earth Pony flailing their forehooves wildly without stopping, it was physically exhausting and having to do so in an atmosphere where one breath could kill only exacerbated the situation.

Raindrops placed her cloud above a particularly parched grouping of pineapples. Unlike the other fruits and vegetables whose seeds had to be scavenged by yours truly, the pineapples were already growing here. Apparently, the former God of Chaos had an affinity for the spiky fruit.

The young pegasus collapsed on top of her cloud, taking a moment to catch her breath and nurse her tired wings, she offered a small smile and waved to us as we passed by. Zecora and I happily returned the gesture and we approached the bridge. Blocking our path stood another member of our company, my best friend and the only other stallion left besides myself, a blue and white pegasus named Prism Glider. A big dopey grin spread across his muzzle as he trotted over to greet us.

"Emerald. Madam Zecora. You're back. Thank Celestia!" Prism pulled us both into a hug, his infectious high spirits and upbeat attitude brought some much-needed levity during those first trying months and ever since then he'd become the groups designated 'Big Brother', always there to lend an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on.

Taking a step back the two of us bumped hooves, a gesture that Zecora has yet to fully grasp the meaning behind. "Did you find the ingredients the Princess needs? Or, you know... Anypony else?"

Zecora and I exchanged nervous glances, this was all the answer that Prism needed. Visibly downtrodden, he took a step back and gave a weary sigh. The poor guy did this every day, taking his break outside, his eyes constantly scanning the treetops for some sign of his special somepony. And yet, despite no sign of her for months, our friend held out hope and somehow still found the will to smile.

"We have located the plants that our Princess required, though my patience for her conduct has long since expired." I sighed as Prism and I shared a look of awkward uncertainty. The Princess was still royalty, having her around gave us all some semblance of reassurance, and... she was the only one who could move the sun and moon into place. And yet, a point of contention that many of us held for her majesty was her steadfast refusal to take any form of responsibility, as such we almost never saw her royal highness, save for those rare moments when some pony's assistance was 'expected'.

"Well... The important thing is you're both alright. Hey, maybe we can coax the princess into coming down for dinner tonight?" One of Prism Glider's responsibilities as our group counselor was assisting the princess with her various projects, and after spending prolonged amounts of time in her company, he saw his inability to bring her out of her shell as a monumental failure on his part. You could see it in his eyes each and every time she declined a meal with us in favor of furthering whatever it is that keeps her busy up there in her gilded tower.

"It's a nice thought Glider, but, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Prism was ever the optimist, in a way, I was envious of him. The phrase,  _'Like water off a duck's back.'_  comes to mind.

"Well, there's always a chance. Speaking of which, it's about time I brought her her afternoon tea." We followed Prism's lead back across the bridge. Above the main castle doors, trotting back and forth along the ramparts were the two unicorn sisters of our society, the pink and blonde Sunshine Smiles and the gray and dark blue Moonlight Raven. The two were... close. How close? None of us could be sure, only that they didn't like to be out of each other's company for very long. Then again, it wasn't our place to judge. They did their assigned tasks to the best of their ability, they're friendly, and with them and their skilled magic on our side they'd saved many of us from approaching threats both small and large. A particular incident with a wondering hydra comes to mind. Though that was a story for another night.  
  
The two of them took positions directly over the doors.

"Present password!" Raven called down. This was easily the worse part of coming home. With grim dignity, we performed the password dance.

**_"Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."_**   Nothing like a password that somehow includes, thrusting, playing patty-cake with the air and wiggling one's booty. You could hear the pairs laughter echoing from on high. Well, at least somepony enjoyed it. Ironically, the only reason we went with this particular password was that it rhymed and therefore Zecora could perform it. We chose not to question this, considering every previous attempt led to a long drawn-out, rhyming monolog which in retrospect was most likely said to distract us.

The thick wooden doors opened revealing the wide open hall inside. Above us, a wide blue tarp stretched over the previously exposed ceiling to keep the rain out, or most of it at least. A commotion appeared to be taking place at the far end of the hall near the stairs, and behind us, the pegasus twins Cloudchaser and Flitter emerged from behind the closing doors. The two of them whispered, exchanging barely suppressed giggles and uncomfortably drawn-out stares in our direction, although Zecora didn't seem to notice.

"We must part, for now, my dearest friends, I must arrange these plants before days end." Zecora pecked me on the cheek before taking her leave through one of the many doors spread throughout the hall. Knowing her, she was most likely headed for her makeshift greenhouse in the former solarium. Cloudchaser let out a crude gagging sound as we parted, then again Cloudchaser had always had somewhat of an attitude problem, even before the beginning of the end times. According to my step-sister, it was due to her rejection from the Wonderbolts, but frankly, if this was how she behaved after a setback then clearly she couldn't have been that surprised when things ultimately went downhill.

"Buddy, I really think we can get the princess to come down tonight," Prism's voice drew me out of my tunnel vision of Zecora's flank. "I'm sure if we're upfront about how much everypony misses her, she'll..."

"Prism, as much as I would love to repeat the same tired routine we've tried week after week for the past five months, I've gotta go make sure those ponies over there aren't trying to incite a riot." With a weary sigh, Prism nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Turning back briefly with a smile back on his face, he said, "I'll meet you and Madam Zecora by the tower staircase. I'm telling you, my friend. Tonight's the night." And with an added spring in his step, he departed. I couldn't help but chuckle, I guess Prism just had that effect on ponies, he brought out the best in us.

"Mmm, there goes one hot piece."

Or most of us at least.

Cloudchaser and Flitter snuck up from behind and surrounded me on both sides, a little too close for my liking.

"Heeeey~ handsome. You're looking shiny today." Flitter was the quieter of the two grayish blue pegasi, she played the role of underling to Cloudchaser's doings. Be it pilfering rations from our food storage or doing her sisters work while Cloudchaser goofed off with Cloudkicker.

"I'm a Crystal Pony, Flitter. I'm always shiny, we've gone over this schtick before." I tried to move away but Cloudchaser bumped me with her flank and maneuvered to block me.

"Try not to feel too disappointed, Sis. After all, this one's got a type." Oh, they wouldn't dare.

"And what would that be Cloudy?" They would.

"Why I'm very glad you asked, Flitter. You see he's got the fresh out of Zebrica, jungle fever." They did, snickering amongst themselves as they were known to do. They always did this, trying to get a rise out of myself and Prism. Why they did this, I wasn't sure, although I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the two of us being in relationships. Zecora and I had fallen for each other after taking charge during the first shaky month here, and as for Prism, he adamantly refused to so much as entertain the idea, ever confident that his marefriend would return.

"How dare you! Look, I don't know what your problem is with Zecora, but..."

"You know what the biggest problem with stallions is, dear sister?" And of course, in flies Cloudchaser with her gender-superior garbage.

"What would that be, Cloudy?"

"All they want to do is talk, talk and fawn over their exotic tastes," The two of them circled around me, like sharks around a struggling surfer. "Always chasing the dangerous and misunderstood, ignoring the loyal, common, hardworking ponies right here at home." I felt a nudge from behind, from the cheeky grin on her face, I think Cloudchaser tried to slap my flank. Thank the Crystal Heart for my protective form.

"How inconsiderate, Cloudy. I mean here we are, two very desirable mares. And all these stallions can think of are the bad girls. The rebels."

"Ladies, that is incredibly sexist. Not all stallions want bad girls. In fact, what makes you think Zecora's a bad girl anyway?! I'll have you know, I asked her out!" Typical mare, a stallion says he's not interested and suddenly they think it's an attack on them personally.

That little-frustrated tidbit elicited a joint  _'Ooh'_  from the pair.

"Well, I suppose that proves us wrong sister dear. I guess Zecora's not a 'bad girl' after all."

"Then what is she, sister?" Flitter joined her sister blocking my path, Cloudchaser throwing a hoof around her sister's neck.

"I believe the term for a mare who's too scared to ask out a stallion is... 'A Bitch!'." How dare they, I wasn't about to stand idly by and listen to them demean the mare I love. "After all, a big strong stallion like you could do so much better."

"You shut your traps right now! Zecora's more of a mare then you two will ever be! Besides, I didn't see you two jumping to make the big decisions when everything went to Tartarus."

"Whoa, what's the matter? Can't take a compliment?! Ya know, most stallions would love to be hit on by two beautiful mares. You should be flattered." Cloudchaser brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She feigned insult, but we both knew better, she did this to get her jollies.

"Well, considering I am 'most stallions' nowadays. I can honestly say that, no, we don't like that." Was that too much? That might have been too much.

"You. Sanctimonious. Prick! You really think you and that miserable spear chucker are such hot shit?! My coltfriend... he... F-forget it!" Cloudchaser turned to her sisters and gestured for her to follow. "The world is different now, ya know. Nowadays, if we want something," I didn't like the sadistic grin she gave me. "We can just take it. And when the Princess gets her head back in the game, your marefriend'll be back to digging holes and playing with flowers, and then where will your loyalties lie?"

I didn't even have to think about that one. "Wherever she goes, I go!" Cloudchaser's frown return, turning away she made a beeline for the nearest doorway.

"Sister, let's go! We'll see you later, Crystal Dick!" With that, Cloudchaser stormed off, Flitter slowly floating behind her, turning back briefly she batted her eyes and blew a kiss in my direction, before flying off down a vacant corridor.

**XXX**

I let out a weary sigh and shook my heavy head. Things around the camp seemed to grow stranger, each and every day. And the last thing the group needs are two mares going off half-cocked and throwing wild ideas around.

"Lusty Ladies gotcha down?"

I forced myself to turn away from whence the two sisters had left, I didn't like keeping my back to those two, just in case. Fortunately, the familiar voice of my step-sister was enough to calm my nerves. Lyra Heartstrings, my father met her widow mother during one of the first interactions between my race and the modern ponies of Equestria in over one thousand years. Eva Heartstrings was a wonderful lady; she'd bake cookies then play her harp by the open window, filling the street with sweet smells and sounds that always seemed to put a smile on everyponies face as they passed, in fact on more than one occasion during a regular visit I'd swear I spotted half a dozen familiar ponies trotting past for the second and sometimes third time that day. Really, it's no wonder my father fell for her. The former Crystal City lamp-lighter retained an old world charm about him that could bewitch even the most cynical of ponies. Suffice it to say, one year of steady dating and the two of them were engaged to be wed, and on the big day, you'd never seen a happier bride and groom.

I had to stop that train of thought right away, the last thing I wanted was to get choked up in front of my only remaining family. Lyra Heartstrings is every bit the sweetheart her mother was. Such a kind soul, ever since she found out she'd be getting a real father and subsequently a brother, she stuck to me like glue during every visit. Showing me around town, taking me to all the best places to sight-see, she even introduced me to her marefriend... We both miss Bon-Bon immensely.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. I mean I don't know what it is about me that makes them want to act this way, because I'm a guy, maybe? Not to sell myself short, but I'm hardly the finest example of male perfection." Lyra chuckled at this and trotted over, putting a hoof around my neck.

"Well first off, don't do that to yourself. You're a great guy, anypony can see that. And as for those 'other mares'," Oh dear, plural. "Don't take this the wrong way, but beggars can't be choosers. You're one of only two guys left. And certain mares... well, if they go long enough without the touch of a stallion, they can get dangerous." That thought alone was alarming.

"Hey, whoa! I am not just a piece of meat to be passed around and used. I love Zecora, I don't want to be with anypony else." Lyra eased my frantic self ever so slightly by nuzzling my cheek with her own. It wasn't much, but it helped.

"And you don't have to. It's your right, not theirs. But for both our sakes... keep your guard up. And tell somepony you trust, when and if you ever need to go somewhere alone. Just to be safe." I nodded and brought my sister into a hug.

Amazing really, if not for my sister and her insatiable curiosity when it comes to the unknown, we might not be here today.

_'Come visit Ponyville, Greeny.'_  she'd said.  _'I can't wait to hang out with my brother-in-law.'_   She's a sweetie for sure, a little too curious for her own damn good perhaps, but a sweetie.  _'You have got to see the Everfree Forest,'_  and because I'd been so eager to please, I'd agreed.  _'Can you imagine what mysteries are hidden away in there?'_  She didn't know the half of it. And that curiosity had spared us the fate that had descended upon our world.

But that was Lyra Heartstrings all over, a kitten with the curiosity of a cat. And she makes a mean rice and pepper dish when the mood strikes.

Stepping back from the hug, Lyra gestured for me to follow her toward the gaggle of ponies, amassing around the bottom of the grand staircase.

Mulling around the very vocal speaker, stood the blue, yellow, white and beige unicorns, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkeshine and Moon Dancer respectively. The hows and whys of each of us finding ourselves within the Everfree Forest at the time of the cataclysm is a tale best told by a roaring fire and a good meal. But in the case of these four unicorns, they had been invited to tour this very castle by the Princess herself. Old acquaintances of hers, from what I'd heard.

Now the speaker in question, she was a different case entirely. Whilst these four unicorns spoke of the princess in the highest regard, this other pony, a unicorn, was... less than impressed with the princess in question. An opinion which only seemed to frustrate her further, the more time the Princess spent locked away in her study instead of assuming her role of leadership. Allegedly, the two of them had some sort of rocky history, although, with that said, I'd never actually heard the princesses side of things, so I wasn't about to pass judgment in favor of either party.

"What is it this time, Trixie?" I asked. Looking down at me from her place on the stairs, Trixie whipped her silvery hair back with a flick of her head, clearing her vision and revealing her all to familiar smirk.

"The Great and Powerful Trrriiixxxeee~ was simply explaining to those who chose to stay and listen, that the disaster that we as a species now face, has been a long time coming and was just as preventable." Trixie had a way about her, the simple blue unicorn is actually very nice when you got to know her, and her shows to this day always seem to get a smile out of us. But when she had an opinion, she always felt the urge to hammer it into any who'd listen.

Despite Lyra's flailing limbs, pleading with me not to, I simply had to ask. "Oh really, and what would that be?" Lyra smacked a hoof to her face as Trixie beamed, everypony likes it when somepony listens, I could only hope this wouldn't turn into a two-hour lecture.

"Emerald, I really don't think you..." But Moon Dancer was cut off by Trixie clearing her throat.

"Ahem, My fellow Everfree Ponies." Zecora's name for our band of survivors. "For years now, we have abused this world which we call home." Ah, it was one of 'those' speeches.

"We cut down trees to build our homes and grow our food. We blocked rivers and drain lakes, to suit our needs. To feed a giant machine in the sky. We chained the weather to our command, the plants and flowers grew and flourished by our touch, even the celestial bodies themselves rose and dived to our desire. With our magic, we enslaved this world," That in of itself was enough to gather our full attention. The girls themselves expressed varying degrees of intrigue. Moon Dancer, ever the skeptic, seemingly remained unconvinced. Whereas Lyra actually seemed somewhat interested, or at least as to where this particular tirade might be going.

"And now, after years of enslavement, of abusing this force known as 'magic' which we still don't fully understand, the world has finally broken free of the tyrannical stranglehold of the princesses. At long last, the world as we know it has reclaimed its freedom."

"That's ridiculous!" Moon Dancer interrupted. The other girls made to shush her, but we'd known Moon Dancer long enough to know where she stands on a political front. The unicorn was a diehard loyalist, her devotion to the princesses was unwavering, even in the face of almost certain extinction. "This world may be alive, but it isn't sentient. Magic is an energy that is created naturally from the environment and all living creatures act as conduits, siphoning it and regulating it to cultivate and maintain this world. We were born into this world, to be its caretakers. What? Do you think we've been stealing this magic, hmmm? That we're not supposed to be able to use it?"

"Precisely," Trixie said, remaining steadfast.

"Oh Celestia, girls, why are we even listening to this?" The group glanced amongst themselves, unsure of what they should do.

"Perhaps it is because they'd like to see things from another perspective besides that of the royal highnesses. Think of it this way girls, for years we have abused magic, warped and bent it to our will, and yet we no idea from whence it came. Take the elements of harmony, for example, we don't know where they came from, who made them or why they were made to fit a pony."

"They came from the tree of harmony." Twinkeshine offered, before wincing as Moon Dancer shot a glare her way.

"And then there's the tree in question. Where did it come from? The princesses seemed all too eager to harness its power for themselves, and what has harnessing its power brought us? A crystal castle that now stands as a tombstone for all of ponykind, smack-dab in the middle of a dead town. A set of tacky necklaces that nopony else can use. And a map that instead of warning us about the end of the world, was more interested in the petty friendship squabbles of a few ponies. Yes, clearly the princesses knew exactly what they were doing. Trusting a magic plant with highly dubious intentions and blindly following it without question."

"The tree gave up all those things willingly..." Seeing Moon Dancer advance on Trixie was reason enough for me to intervene. Dashing up the stairs, I swiftly hopped between the two before the argument could get any more heated.

"Whoa whoa, Ladies, please. I get it, we're frustrated. It's been a long day and we're tired. So why not just give each other some space, collect yourselves and then join us for dinner. Alright?" I made sure to look them both in the eye, being demanding would only aggravate them further, I had to act less like a boss and more like a neutral party.

Moon Dancer glared but backed down never the less, as did Trixie. Moon Dancer shook her head and returned to the bottom of the stairs.

"O-okay... I... may have overreacted. I apologize, Emerald." It wasn't me she should have been apologizing to, but I let it slide so long as they weren't exchanging blows.

"As does Trixie, Emerald." Trixie ascended the stairs but looked back to me as she reached the top. "Ruminate on this, however. The tree without the elements allowed the Everfree forest to grow. And now, said forest is the only thing keeping us alive. What does that tell you about the so-called 'Harmony' tree." And with that, she departed down one of the intersecting halls.

The group expressed their thoughts amongst themselves. Some internally, like Minuette, and others quite vocally, like Moon Dancer.

"Ugghhh, can you believe her?! As if the princesses could've had anything to do with this. You ask me, the reason only this place keeps us safe, the answer to all this, is all around us! Its all because of the guy who made the cursed forest!" The other girls, Lyra included, voiced their support of that theory. And frankly, I couldn't blame them. I mean, if it was a choice between blaming the Princesses who'd ruled our lands for eons, as opposed to the mishmash-psychopath who left a trail of chaos in his wake, who would you choose?

And yet. I, like many of my kind. Aren't exactly... supporters of Celestia after our return. When you're locked away for a thousand years and you find that the centuries-old princess did nothing to try and bring you or your people back, it does little to elicit confidence in her rule.

Moon Dancer trotted over, stopping about a hoof step away and bashfully rubbed one hoof with the other.

"Hey, l-listen... I really am sorry, I- I wasn't going to hit her or anything, just... well I don't know."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I get it, tensions are high. Heck," I turned to face the other ponies. "We've all got our own laundry list of reasons to be angry. But, these ponies, the ones we work with day in day out. These are our family now, and like most families, you have those that you love and those that you can't stand. Sometimes you might even hate 'em. But you never stop loving them." Lyra threw her hooves around Minuette and Lemon Hearts, causing the group to giggle.

"All we've got is each other. But at least we 'have' each other, and that's a good thing." I copied my sister, throwing my hooves around Twinkleshine and Moon Dancer, and they were all too happy to do the same. Granted I could've done without the nuzzling, but it made them happy, and if they're happy then it's one less thing for me to worry about.

"Hey there gang, if there's hugging going on, how about throwing a little my way?" And as always, in came good ol' Prism, trotting over and connecting our group together in a circle. One big group hug. "So, did I miss anything?"

Me and Moon Dancer both smirked at each other and then back at Prism. Bless him, he tries so hard, we couldn't let him know things were shaky when his back is turned.

"Nah, it's all good." Moon Dancer and I said, simultaneously.

**XXX**

Moon Dancer caught me with a hoof on my shoulder, just as Prism and I were about to depart. Zecora would be waiting for us by the entrance to the Royal Tower and I had no intention of keeping her waiting.

"Emerald, wait."

"What is it, Moon Dancer? The two of us have a schedule to keep you know." That came out snippier than I'd planned, but frankly, I was none too thrilled that Prism was intent on performing this same song and dance with the princess once more. There's such a thing as a hopeless endeavor, but this? This was a lost cause, right from the get-go.

"I know and I'm glad you are... But, is it true you're going to bring her downstairs today?" A name wasn't necessary, everypony in the castle knew who she was talking about.

"Here's hoping, my friend." Prism interjected, which I was thankful for. Takes some of the pressure from me when we would inevitably turn up to dinner, one princess short.

A look of relief washed over Moon Dancer. "Thank Celestia, it's been too long. In that case, I'll make sure Cloudkicker sets a place for her at the table." With that, the giddy unicorn trotted back to her friends. I turned to Prism, my otherwise blank expression having taken a solemn twist.

"Prism? What are you gonna do when, not 'if', 'when', the princess refuses to come down?"

Prism seemed to ponder this for a brief moment, his smile never wavering.

"Well, I guess that's all the more reason to convince her this time."

I studied his face for any sign of unease or worry but found none.

"Prism..."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Nothing dampens your spirits does it?" Prism shook his head and joined me as we ventured down the Royal tower hallway.

"Not really, everypony needs a smile and a friendly hug every once in a while. It reminds them that, all the things Equestria stood for, be they friendship, love, harmony or all of the above, are still there. And really, who doesn't love a nice hug every once in a while?"

I smirked at that and bumped him gently with my hoof, "You're a rare breed, Prism. Promise me you'll never change."

Prism bumped me back. "Not if I can help it, bud."

As the long winding corridors of endless doors and quiet, well-behaved spiders came to an end, we emerged into the dining hall. A large roaring fireplace flickered and sparked with life at the far end. Up above, Cloudkicker, the lavender pegasus, busied herself by lightning the grand chandelier. And below her, Green and yellow earth ponies Granny Smith and Apple Bloom lined the Oakwood long table with plates and napkins. Poor Granny Smith was getting on in years, and especially now, her old age was becoming more and more of a hindrance. And dear Apple Bloom, she put on a brave face for the others, but even she could tell that Granny is on borrowed time as is.

"Prism, Emerald. Lookin' good boys." Prism seemingly took that as a compliment as well as the wolf-whistle that followed. But I knew better. Cloudkicker had a reputation as a real baller, the mare rivaled Cloudchaser in terms of sexual conquests, and wouldn't let something as 'trivial' as a 'no' get in her way. To say she was persistent would be a tremendous understatement.

"Hey, I've got the royal tea boiling. Wait here and I'll go get it." Flying in a downward curve, in complete disregard for anypony that might be in her way, Cloudkicker cleared the kitchen doors effortlessly. Dangerous, yes. But dear Celestia was it impressive.

Crystal Pegasi are a rarity back home, or should I say were. And the Crystal Unicorns were long since extinct, Sombra saw to that. Heck, before I met Trixie, I didn't know unicorns had different magics, so feats of unicorn magic and pegasi flight are always tremendous fun.

Apple Bloom perked up when she spotted Prism and I enter the room, immediately she charged across the table and leaped onto Prism's back. Her all too familiar pink bow loosening as she landed.

"Howdy Prism," Apple Bloom snickered. "And Mr. Zecora... Check it out, me and Granny got the whole dining hall clean, all by ourselves." Her childlike delight could put a smile on even the stoniest soul, certain jokes notwithstanding. We chuckled at her enthusiasm, Prism stroking her head as I moved back to re-tie her bow.

"Wow, color me impressed, little filly. Hey Emerald, what do you think? Should we ask Apple Bloom and Granny to clean every room in the castle? Something tells me they'd do a better job than us." Apple Bloom pouted a little at that, which was enough to get us laughing again.

"You know what? You may be on to something there, my friend." Despite the inherent difficulties that came with tying a bow with nothing but hooves, many ponies around the castle had learned how over the past year. Children are more precious than ever, and given our only filly is Apple Bloom, whenever she was around, everypony flew into parent mode at the smallest thing, myself included. Apple Bloom had a bad dream? She could sleep in Minuette and Twinkleshine's room. Apple Bloom was bored, she could play with Prism and Lyra. Moon Dancer and Zecora handled her education, and if there was a particularly scary looking spider nearby, Cloudchaser stomped it out in the blink of an eye.

"What do you say Apple Boom? Interested?" Prism grinned, mockingly.

"Uhhh, well, Ah'd like to... But... there's just so much to do in here. Ah just don't think Ah have the time." Apple Bloom blushed and rubbed her mane. Prism grinned at her as I picked her up off his back, setting her down in front of him.

"Well then, little filly. How about this? From now on, you're responsible for the whole dining hall. Where the furniture goes, where everypony sits, even how we eat. How's that sound?"

Apple Bloom perked back up and grinned. "Hey yeah, Ah can do that."

Prism, in full big brother mode, nuzzled her head and nudged her back towards Granny, who's attention seems divided between a fork and a spork.

"I'll bet you can my dear, remember, this is a big responsibility. We're all counting on you."

Apple Bloom saluted in the most adorable way and trotted back to her Grandma.

"How are you today, Granny?" I called. Granny seemed startled for a moment before rattling a few cobwebs loose in her noodle and turned her attention to Prism and me.

"Perty good, young'n. I'll be better, once Applejack and Big Mac get off their lazy hooves and gimme a little help around here."

That moment effectively put the brakes on our good moods. This had become a common reoccurrence in recent months and hit allot of us hard each and every time, Apple Bloom especially. Wearily, Apple Bloom stroked her Grannies hoof with hers.

"N-no Granny. Remember... they're not here anymore."

It hurt, I mean it physically hurt us to see them both this way. Apple Bloom didn't need this sort of gloom and doom in her life, and Granny, well we couldn't be mad at her, it was just something that came with her age. Time heals wounds and creates so many others.

"Huh? O'course not. They're still sleepin' silly filly." Granny Smith patted her granddaughters head and return to her internal debate between forks and sporks.

"S-sure granny... Let's just... Let's get back to work." Our hearts went out to the both of them, Prism made sure to hug her as we passed. They shouldn't be going through this. Heck, the only reason they'd survived the catastrophe was down to Granny Smith. The two of them had journeyed with Zecora into the Everfree to learn the location and history of the original Zap Apple Orchard. The poor ponies didn't even realize that that day would be the last they'd see of their family. But then, such a revelation rang true for each and every pony that called this castle their home.

Even Cloudkicker let her decent side show, respectfully waiting by the exit for us to pass, gingerly placing a purple thermos under Prism's wing.

"Thanks, Cloudkicker," I whispered.

"Don't mention it." She replied, moving to assist Granny and take some of the pressure from Apple Bloom. A sight the both of us were relieved to see.

**XXX**

The princess remained in self-isolation within the tallest tower, it was one of the reasons why Zecora had been thrust into the role of group leader, and try as we might to clear the air, the princess retained her stubborn attitude of,  _'I don't have the time, my work is much too important.'_  a decision which only seemed to increase Zecora's disappointment. It seemed to be almost every other day that somepony would ask about the princess and each time we were forced to hoof out the same speech about the princess's 'important work', every time we went through this, frustration within the group spiked.

Zecora awaited our arrival at the bottom of the tower's spiral staircase, saddlebags ladened with plants and various bottled ingredients no doubt. Absentmindedly she brushed a line of dust from the stain glass windowsill. The window itself depicted a much younger Princess Luna raising a crescent moon with a beam of magic into a starry sky. Both poignant and tragic in hindsight.

I embraced my darling, seeing her smile as we approached.

"My love, how do our friends fair? I hope they treat you with care." My eyes shifted between Zecora and Prism. Zecora and I had this unspoken language between us, unknown to Prism who stood idle, wondering whether or not to break the silence, I mentally cautioned Zecora,  _'Yeah, it was bad, but let's talk about it later.'_  and while I was unsure if it would rhyme, I can hazard a guess that her response was something along the lines of,  _'We shall.'_  and  _'Give me her name and she'll get more than a talking to.'_.

"Uh, yeah they're great... really, really great." I let my words trail off, and thankfully Zecora didn't push me.

"Well I had a wonderful time in the owlery, those fuzzy guys and gals bring back so many interesting things from the forest."

"Not more mice I hope."

"Nah Nah... well okay, one. But I shooed it out. Anywho, look." Prism reached under his wing not currently holding a thermos and pulled out an open pinecone. "Check it out, we've got good weather ahead."

Zecora shook her head while I pondered how it must've felt to have that under his wing this whole time.

"Might as well give that to Trixie." I wasn't one to partake in rumors, but Trixie had spent allot of time within the forest prior to the end of days, so naturally, assumptions were made.

"You don't think she really eats these do you?" Prism replied, studying the pinecone in his hoof with the utmost curiosity.

"Of course not... I don't think... maybe?"

"Can you imagine what that does to your digestion?"

"It would explain her sour mood, if she relied on these for food."

We chuckled to ourselves, although it was short-lived as what sounded like a crack of thunder reverberated through the stone walls from up above. The truth of the matter is, we'd each been avoiding this in our own way, and while Prism's reasons could be genuine, Zecora and I met the next task with dread.

With great trepidation we gazed up the stone staircase, neither Zecora nor I enjoyed this part of the day. Being forced to climb the same steps and utter a silent prayer that some horrible monstrosity wouldn't be waiting for us within the Princess's Chambers. And while that might sound like an exaggeration, in reality, it seemed that with each passing day the Princess had systematically outdone herself on the weirdness scale. After one such incident involving a swarm of ravenous crows left the two of us shaken and in desperate need of a shower, the duty of acting as an assistant to the princess had fallen to Prism.

The three of us nodded to one another as we began the trek, Zecora taking the lead, followed by myself and Prism covering the rear. Walking in silence, our hoof steps echoed against the surrounding structure. Oh, to think of the history that must have taken place within these walls. In a time of uncertainty such as this, it's easy to forget that even now, we walk in the hoof steps of legends. And in a way, we're a part of it.

Seven floors up we arrived at a thick wooden door, an unsettling rainbow spectrum of light emanating from within.

"Well... here goes." I murmured, following Prism as he opened the door and stepped into the light.

"Princess Twilight... We need to talk."

Books and papers lay scattered about the two-story room. Shelves and cases lined with other literature covered almost every wall and numerous charts and pin-boards hung in midair.

Princess Twilight herself appeared to be more of a mess than usual, her mane was in disarray and her coat seemed, slightly faded. Around her neck hung that accursed black amulet, The Alicorn Amulet, its metal clinging tightly to her body in defiance of gravity. Zecora had told me many a horror story of what such an object was capable of, but all attempts to convince the princess to remove it was met with a swift teleport outside. According to my beloved, we should consider ourselves lucky and that we weren't to mention it to her again, less we provoke the amulet further. At least until she could find a way to remove it without Twilight's knowledge.

Twilight twisted her head around in a way that seemed… stiffer, almost doll-like. The Princess was panting and sweating profusely, as she frantically darted between her floating charts.

"Oh, hi everypony... is there a friendship problem?"

**XXX**

** The Everfree Ponies Remaining ** **…**

**Princess Twilight Sparkle**  
**Zecora**  
 **Emerald Green**  
 **Prism Glider**  
 **Lyra Heartstrings**  
 **Granny Smith**  
 **Apple Bloom**  
 **The Great and Powerful Trixie**  
 **Cloudchaser & Flitter**  
 **Sunshine Smiles & Moonlight Raven**  
 **Raindrops**  
 **Amethyst Star**  
 **Cherry Berry**  
 **Moon Dancer**  
 **Lemon Hearts**  
 **Twinkleshine**  
 **Minuette**  
 **Cloudkicker**

**XXX**


End file.
